Power Rangers: Ain't Dead Yet
by Spidey3000
Summary: A new team of Rangers must protect the town of Angel Grove from hordes of zombies, monsters, and zombified monsters, created by the spawn of an old foe, who has a personal grudge against humanity...
1. Crystals and Zombies

A/N: I have decided to put in yet another story, but in this one there's gonna be less A/Ns,

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Final Fantasy 8, Night of the Living Dead or sequels/spin-offs of those previously mentioned; if I did, they would have stomped on small monsters with the Megazord. Enough time wasted here, it's story time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red

John was walking down the hall of his school, when he found a red crystal just lying on the ground. He picked it up and stared at it for several hours; it seemed as if it had started to glow, and he could almost imagine a spirit within staring out at him. There was this feeling inside him, that he was meant to have this, that he had been waiting for this his whole life. It felt like his hand was starting to vibrate. A hand grabbed his shoulder, and he jumped. "What do you think your doin' in the hall during class?" asked Bulk, the hall moniter.

"I had a pass to go to the bathroom, and was just heading back," he answered, showing the thug the pass. Bulk wasn't pleased with this answer. "Well what were you lookin' at?" At this moment Jason realized his hand was empty. He figured it was best not to tell Bulk about the crystal. "Well, I was looking at this nasty rash on my hand," he said, "I think it may be contagious...wanna touch it?" Bulk backed away "Uh...no thanks, just get back to class." and with that, the half-brained thug ran off. _What an idiot, _Jason thought _Can't he tell the difference between a rash and a carpet burn? _

Blue

Simon eating off campus at Subway, when he found a blue crystal that seemed to glow with a blue light. As picked it up, it gave him this feeling that it was his, and that it was his birth right. He was distracted feeling something hit him on the back...hard. "Hey nerd, hows your mom; she still chargin' nine-ninety-nine. Right behind him was a skinny boy who went by the name of Skull. The kid thought he was a bad ass because he hung around Bulk, who liked to hang around with some gangsters after school. In reality, that was the only reason the kid hadn't had his ass kicked recently, as everyone hated him and could probably kick his ass. Simon, knew he could probably take this kid, but he noticed Bulk walking into the restaurant. _Should have known that Mr. Fat wouldn't let his bitch Mr. Stick get too far_, he thought. He then realized that the crystal was no longer in his hand. He must have dropped it when Skull back-slapped him. He realized he had more important matters to attend to. He was already finished with his sub, and tried to leave, when Bulk pushed got in the way. It was gonna be one of those days...

Pink

That afternoon, Debora was on her way home, when she found a pink crystal. Like the other two crystals before it, it disapeared as soon as she looked away. She walked home, and ran into her friend Mary on the way there. Her friend seemed to be staring at something in her hand.

Yellow

Mary stared at the yellow crystal in her hand with awe. It made her feel like it was her birth right to have the stone. She jumped when Debora's hand grabbed her shoulder. "Is anything wrong?" asked her friend? She realized that the crystal was missing. "Nothing," she said. They then walked home together, oblivious to their shared experience.

Black

David frantically searched the room for any sign of the black colored crystal that he had been holding only a moment ago. When he failed to do so, he told his brother John. David's mother had always wanted to adopt an orphan, and after she had died, his father, Ashley J. Williams, had adopted John. Neither one knew that they weren't brothers because they had been so young at the time. John told David about his experiences with the red crystal, and they both wondered what was going on.

White

Paul's father had just told him the entire backstory behind the events of the mid-nineties that made Angel Grove on the map today. His father had been the Green Ranger, and later the white ranger, then the red ranger, and had even been in yet another team for a while before he had finally retired. His father handed him a white crystal "This crystal will give you special powers when you take it; just stare at it intently, then look away, then look back and it will disapear," he said. "You will have increased speed, strength, and awareness, and will eventually be able to morph into the white ranger when you have mastered the spirit inside," his father paused, realizing that he was speaking in long, run-on sentences. "I have no idea how, since the original gear was much different than what you are getting now. You will need to find the other five who have found crystals and join with them first." Paul took it all in, and then responded "As long as I don't have to do the frickin' posing, and will not have any stupid rules that keep me from stepping on small monsters with the zords, I'm in."

Evil

Meanwhile, in a mansion surrounded by a gate that could become an electric fence with the flick of a switch, an evil man had finally succeeded at his twisted plan. "I have found the secret to immortality," he yelled, aware that noone could here him. After experimenting with the zombies he had created using Organism X, he had finally found the secret to becoming immortal. Now the zombies would ignore him thinking he was one of there own, and he could release them to cleanse the world of humanity. "Goldor," he called, summoning a winged monster with golden armour "You have been loyal to me, as you were to my mother, and later my father," he said to the monster, who was now nodding his head in anticipation, expecting a reward. "So who better to test the affects of organism X on than you?"

The monster tried to escape, but the man shot a cloud of black vapor at the it. The monster convulsed as it breathed in the cloud, which was composed or organism X. Unlike the humans he had tested it on, Goldor became twice his size before becoming a zombie. The rest had just become zombies. The zombified monster walked up and was about to bite him, when he injected another syringe into himself. The zombie instead turned around and walked out of the room. It was really no different from the human zombies, which was proved by the scream of the maid. Bob R. Zedd pressed the button that would release his test zombies from their chambers. _It is time to cleanse the world of the race that destroyed my parents, and replace them with zombies: beautiful, wonderful zombies! _

Once again, the fate of the world would be in the hands of teenagers...with weapons!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope you like the story, three guesses who Bob's parents are. Read and Review


	2. The Mall and The Dead

**Glad to see you all again, this is chapter two, I don't one Evil Dead, or Power Rangers, otherwise there would be no more seasons besides the original.**

**John-red**

**Simon-blue**

**Debora-pink**

**David-black**

**Mary-yellow**

**Paul-white**

John and David were patiently waiting for their dad to return, while they searched for the remote. John reached under the cushion for the millionth time, and sighed frustratedly. He did not want to watch the Cosby Show... he wanted the remote bad, really bad. Suddenly, he was holding it. It must have been just out of his reach. He called for his brother, who was searching the kitchen. "I found it!" his brother yelled. This puzzled John since there was only one remote for the one T.V. in the house. He shrugged, leaving his little brother to his delusions. His brother walked in with an exact replica of the remote he was holding. "It was on the counter..." his brother suddenly looked pissed. "Why didn't you tell me there was a spare remote?"

John just looked at him. "I didn't know there was a spare remote," John said defensively. David shrugged. "I guess dad just never told us. Let's watch the Cosby Show!" They then argued at what show they were gonna watch. A pillow appeared in Jason's hand and he threw it at his brother without thinking. His brother became transparent and the pillow went right through him. The pillow fell to the ground and dissolved into nothing. "Whoa..." was what the boys said in unison at the discovery of their new found powers. Before they could explore these new abilities, what apeared to be a zombie walked into the house.

John backed away from the undead creature, not wanting to find out if it was the really a zombie or not. The creature moaned mournfully as it made it's way towards them. An axe apeared in John's hand, and he threw it at the zombie, hitting it square in the chest. "Don't you know you're supposed to destroy the brains?" asked David. "Well, I wanted to make sure it was a zombie and not a deadite," John replied. He focused, and tried to conjure a gun, but ended up with a bayonetted rifle that looked to be from the revolutionary war. "I am definitely going to need to practice this new skill," he said. He wasted his one shot, and didn't have the time or ammo neccessary to reload. He positioned the bayonett between him and the zombie, ready to go down fighting. "Hey, ugly, over here," Ashley J. Williams was standing in the doorway with a loaded shot gun. He took down the zombie with one shot. "John, David, we need to get the hell out of here right now!" "zombies are starting to take over the town!"

Another voice entered the conversation. "That is exactly the reason we need to stay here." said Paul, who was now standing behind Ash. "Hi, I'm Paul, and your kids may be able to save the town from these things!" Ash didn't let him continue, "Look kid, I don't know who you think you are, but you're not taking my kids unless you give me one good reason that they should fight these things!" Paul sighed. "You've heard of the Power Rangers, right?"

Mary and Debora were fighting for their lives at the mall. Deborah was armed with a toilet lid, and Mary had a board...with a nail in it! Most of the people in the mall had barricaded themselves in individual stores by closing themselves in; the two girls hadn't had such luck. For some odd reason, they seemed to be much stronger than usual, and it wasn't all adrenaline rush. It must have been the crystals that they had found earlier. As they ran up the escalator, more zombies were moving down the other side, biting at them as they moved upward. As they reached the top, any hope of running through the exits was crushed by hords of zombies pouring into the mall. "Mary, doesn't look like were gonna leave here any time soon." said Debora. "Well Debbie, we just have to keep trying!" said Mary "nice shows by the way!"

Debbie smiled at her friend who always seemed to know the right thing to say. They ran to the escalators leading to the third floor, which had no outside entrances, but there were to many zombies in the way! In moments, they were back to back, surrounded by zombies! "You know I never thought I'd die next to a white girl!" Mary said, jokingly. "My parents would kill me if they knew I died next to a black girl," Debbie said, knowing that that might be her last racial joke. _ If only we were on the escalator! _thought Mary, _I can almost see the thing, I want to be there so I can live!!! I want to live!_ she closed her eyes and pictured the escalator, and when she opened them, they were on the escalator! Debbie stared in shock at her friend, who just stared back with equal confusion. "What happened?" asked Debbie. "I don't know, I just pictured the escalator in my mind and thought real hard..." The two girls suddenly realized that any thoughts they had on Mary's new abilities would have to wait; they were on the escalator that was heading downward!

"So my kids have been chosen to become the red and black Power Rangers, and they both have been fused with crystals containing spirits which give them strange powers, and make them immune to every disease including the one that's now turning people into zombies, and in addition to that they will eventually learn to morph into spandex suits which will give them more power, but you don't know how to do that yet?" Ash asked. Paul was impressed at how he was handling the situation. "That's the situation." he said. "Well, for one thing theres a zombie behind you," Paul whipped around, bashed the zombie's head in with a machete, and turned back around to face Ash. "...and for another thing, I damn well better hear their opinion before making a decision!"

John stepped forward, "Dad, I've seen 'Dawn of the Dead', so I know what these things can do if they aren't defeated soon enough!" David spoke up, "Dad, we found the crystals, so we are responsible for using them!" He then paused, letting his dad take it all in. "Dad, we were born and raised here, and we have heard what the Power Rangers back in the 90s could do, and this guy says we'll be stronger than they were!" Ash had made his decision. "Alright, but you better kick lots of zombie ass, or your grounded for a week!"

John and David hugged their father, and they all headed for Paul's house. John was getting a little better at summoning weapons and items with his powers, but still needed work; David's "ghost powers" as he called them (he was the only person in his family that watched Danny Phantom), were still hard to control, and he was doing his best not to sink to the Earth's core every time he used them. This was the reason he refrained from going underground with his powers. Ash was using his special power of witty-one-liners to keep up moral as he took down zombies with his shotgun or chainsaw.

"Sorry, my brain's not on the menu; have some lead!", "This is your brain on boomstick!", and John's personal favorite: "I'm gonna make sure you stay dead this time!" were among Ash's best one-liners. Seeing their father kick ass made John and David wonder if the story of the "magical warrior" who went back in time to save his homeland, and turned down a position as king so he could save the land of S-mart from the She-witch was based on the story of their fathers life. As they met up with Pauls father Tommy, or Tom, they were told the full story of the original Power Rangers that had long been a source of wonder for tourists. They were given a radar that would lead them to the other three Power Rangers. There plan was for Ash and Tommy to head for the remains of the observatory, while the three teens headed for the mall, where the three others were. They would soon be united with the yellow, and pink rangers...along with the blue one!

Simon was on the third floor, and had helped barricade most of the escalators against ravenous zombies, by boarding them up long enough so that the other survivors could hack the system so that the escalators would all go down. Zombies had trouble going up regular stairs, and it was imposible for them to make it up an escalator that was moving down. However, as he reached the last pair of escalators, he noticed two girls frantically trying to run up an escalator that was moving downward, as zombies slowly gained on them to there right, on the one that went up. He knew that he had to reprogram the thing fast, or they would greatly risk being bitten.

The black one hit a zombie with a board, causing it to fall down the stairs of the escalator and creating a domino effect on the zombies behind it. However, this didn't seem to kill the zombies, who were still headed upward, weather or not they could get up yet. Simon knew he had to reverse the escalator somehow, but it would take for ever to hack into the damned thing, and the two girls didn't have for ever. He concentrated on the machine, trying to think of a way to do it, and something amazing happened.

It was as if he...entered the machine; as if his brain left his body and took over the machine, as if... no time to think about that now. He made the machines reverse rolls, causing the one carrying the two girls to move up, and the one carrying zombies to move down. As the girls reached the top, zombies tried to get up the other escalator, but he changed that one so it too, was moving down. The girls thanked him and introduced themselves: the black one was Mary, and the white one was Debora, or Debbie. They, along with other people trapped on the third floor, and the people who had locked themselves in stores on the first and second floor, could only do one thing: wait for a miracle.

Meanwhile, Paul, John, and David were alternating between hiding and fighting as they made their way to the mall. There were too many zombies in and surrounding the place to even get close. To make matters worse, they were surrounded. Paul decided that they should at least try to morph, "I think my dad said something like 'The leader will have to morph first, before anyone else can' so I guess we'll have to figure out who the leader is." John and David both looked at Paul ,"Well, you do seem to be leading us," said John. "And we don't really know what your special ability is," said David. Paul realized that he hadn't been using his power at all, and threw a white ball of energy at a zombies face, with didn't kill it, but left it with some nasty burns. "I have the ability to throw Ki energy at my enemies, much like DBZ, but not as powerful." he said. "Well," said John, "You're still the leader, so you should at least try!" Paul nodded, and yelled "It's morphin' time!" but nothing happened.

"That's what my dad told me they said when they wanted to morph!" said Paul, clearly bewildered. "I guess I'll try something else!" He said. "Zeo!" nothing "White ranger power!" nothing again "Going ghost!" nothing "Transform!" nothing "VR power!" still nothing! He made one more try, a try that would go down in Ranger history... "You're making me angry; You won't like me when I'm angry!"...as the most desperate attempt to change yet. "Maybe we have to be within a certain distance of the other three the first time we morph?" suggested David. "Look, we'll worry about morphing later, but right now we're surrounded by zombies, who just stopped ignoring us, and need to get to that mall!" said John, pointing out that the zombies were now closing in on them. The then noticed that they were standing on a manhole.

All three of them tried to pry off the cover, but it was too heavy. The zombies were closing in on them on all sides. Though they were immune to the bite of the zombies, there were enough to rip the three boys to pieces. David, without thinking, grabbed the other two, became transparent, and all three sank through the manhole cover just as a zombie got close enough to take a bite at them. They became solid again just in time to land in the sewer below.

Even though the escalators were secured, there were still elevators to capsized, not to mention the fire escape, at which a group of humans was desperately trying to keep slow down the hordes of hungry flesh-eaters long enough for them to close the doors, and chain them shut. So far it wasn't going so well; Debbie, Mary, and Simon were taking potshots at the onslaught of zombies with guns that had conveniently been preloaded in a gunstore that was conveniently located on the third floor. They were edging there way closer to the door. Bulk was right behind them with a chain, waiting for a chance to get the door closed. The man seemed to think they were winning against the zombies, and started forward to join the fray.

The way he figured it, he would bash a few zombies that were between him and the door, while the nice losers with guns used their almost perfect aim to take out the zombies that he couldn't handle, then he would shut the door, and be considered a hero. Then he would be a town hero, and maybe have a statue of himself in the town square for being the hero who secured the mall. He would let the remaining zombies eat the losers before he killed them from behind.

Bulk's plan had two large weaknesses: one he never considered the crazy, insane idea that zombies could change direction, and two: the "losers" weren't exactly snipers, and would now have to worry about saving him. He ran into the zombies, knocking them over and hitting them in the head with his chain, which he thought was enough to destroy the brains. He realized this mistake when he was met with a wall of zombies. Several hands grabbed his arms, and he barely managed to rip his arms out of their grip.

He turned around to run away, but the zombies he had assumed would keep walking forward after he killed them were now facing the very large, fat, juicy piece of meat, and had forgotten about the kids with guns directly in front of them! He remembered hitting some of them in the head with his chain earlier, but that had not killed them. He swung his chain viciously in front of him trying to fight off the zombies in front of him. No zombie would get the best of Bulk, the scourge of Angle Grove High School! "Back you undead freaks!" was all he could say before several hands grabbed him from behind, and teeth began to rip the flesh off his back. Soon, they were all over him, eating any part of him they could get there hands, or mouths on.

Most of the zombies had now forgotten about the three teens, and were now eating Bulk. Bulks incredibly stupid charge had did two things: A, bought them time; and B, left the chain that they would have closed the door with in the middle of a zombie feeding frenzy! This made Debbie mad: really mad! If only they could close the door; there has to be a way! As she concentrated, she felt a force within he; a new thing in her brain, a force that fired out of her brain through the hordes of zombies. The undead coming through the doorway were knocked down the stairs, and the door slammed shut! Mary, meanwhile, notice that Bulk was still alive, and put a bullet through his head.

She noticed that some of the zombies were leaving bulk, and coming towards her, and that the door had shut! The zombies were trying to pound their way in, but an invisible force was holding the door shut. She noticed that Debbie was concentrating, apparently using her powers to hold the door shut. Most of the zombies that had been eating Bulk were finished, and heading for the next closest meat: her, Debbie and Simon! She then got an idea. "Simon, I need you to guard protect Debbie; I think she may be holding the door shut somehow, but she can't hold it and fight zombies at the same time!" Simon nodded, and seemed to look at her with some concern in his eyes. He didn't know why, but for some reason, he felt genuinely concerned for her safety. He felt he could trust her though, so he ran to Debbie, and took out a zombie that was an inch from her face. He hoped that Mary knew what she was doing.

Mary teleported to Bulk's abandoned bones, grabbed the chain, and ran for the door. She chained it shut moments before Debbie lost her grip on it. It wasn't perfect, but it would hold for now. She was right behind the zombies, and couldn't see her friends, but could tell they were still fighting from the explosions of blood and brains flying above the zombies. Though they had stopped zombies from getting into the mall, they still had quite a battle in store for them.

Within moments of entering the sewers, the three boys found themselvse surrounded by what appeared to be turtles with human-like limbs (though they were green, and didn't have the right number of fingers), and masks. They realized that they were in nice beds, in what appeared to be a tunnel that had been converted into living quarters. "Who are you, and where are we?" asked John, who really wasn't suprised since they had previously been fighting hordes of zombies. What apeared to be a giant, humanoid rat walked forward to greet them. "Hello, I am Splinter, and these are the ninja turtls, and I hope that you know the wherabouts of the delivery boy." Paul knew the answer to that one, "He's probably either hiding or dead...or a zombie." Paul knew he had some explaining to do...

"So the surface is being taken over by zombies, and you three have special powers and are searching for three others with special powers so that you can morph into a more powerful form to defeat the zombies?" asked Raphael, one of the turtles. "That's it in a nutshell," said John as they neared the manhole that led into the mall. The turtles had decided to stay in the sewer and let them deal with the zombies, since the soon to be Power Rangers were immune. "Well, good luck, we'll stay down here and guard the sewers." and with that the turtle ran off. They sent David up to take a look. He had progressed the farthest with his powers, and managed to make only his head unsolid. He stuck his head through the manhole and looked around. He ducked back down. "There are zombies up there," he said. "Lots of them!"

David looked at his feet. He couldn't imagin that he other three were alive, or that they could be rescued if they were. Paul was having the same thoughts, but John wasn't gonna quit that easy. "We've come this far, and we can't give up now!" he said. "Even if they aren't alive, the crystals are still up there, and if we have to cut them out of a zombie, so be it!" this gave Paul and David hope. "David, did you see any place that we could get to that would be zombie-free?" David realized something: the zombies had been trying to get up the escalators, but hadn't because they were headed down. He told this to his two comrades. "Then we'll be heading up the escalators then!"

Zombies covered the first floor, up to four zombies per square foot, so it was no suprise that many of them died when the manhole that they had been standing on exploded. Three humans charged out of the sewer, and fought their way up the escalator. They ran as fast as they could up the downward escalator, up to the top, which was filled with zombies. "Now what?" asked David, who didn't seem to like the situation. There was another escalator right next to them, but they couldn't get to it. John, felt despair start to crush them, as the zombies closed in on him. He had taken on the mantle of leader and look where they had ended up. If only they had stayed in the sewers, if only they could...morph. He felt power rushing to him, and the words just came to him: "Morph, now!" He was wearing red spandex, boots, and what seemed like a motorcycle helmet, but lighter. He also had full control of his powers.

He held out both arms and was soon holding to shotguns. "Come get some dead-heads!" he yelled, as he began blowing the zombies to pieces with his boomsticks. After each shot, he dropped a gun and a new one appeared cocked and loaded in his hand. This gave him unlimited ammo, and the ability to fire multiple shots at a time. He got tired of that, and pulled some grenades, which he threw to the other side of the room, blowing away the zombies. However, even in his morphed form, his powers had limits. He realized this after killing quite a few zombies, when he got a headache, and stuff stopped appearing. He was lucky the other two came had discovered their powers and come to his aid. He realized that there was a perfectly good lazer gun in a holster at his waste that he had ignored. He fired it at a zombies head, and a beam went write through the zombie's skull, melting the brains. "Now why did I have to go and waste my powers with this thing in my pocket?" he said.

Paul morphed into the White Ranger, and started using powerful Ki blasts to take out the zombies. He decided to conserve energy for later, and pulled out a Katana that had apparently been sheathed on his back. He made sure it was sharp by swinging it at a zombies neck. At first nothing happened, but the zombie took two steps forward and it's head fell off. "Cool," he said. David, meanwhile, went to look for the other three Rangers. He no longer needed the radar: he could sense them!

He ran up the escalator the the third floor, which only took a minute with his new powers. He immediately noticed that there were less zombies than the previous floors, and that there were several humans with guns fighting the ones that were. He found the three people he was looking for pumping lead into the remaining zombies. He pulled out the flail that he hadn't known he was carrying, and ran into the fray. "Say the word's morph now' and you should change," he yelled to the girl that his powers told him was yellow.

Mary was about to question the man's logic, but she felt that what he said was right for some reason. "Morph now!" she yelled, and his words proved true as she was soon wearing an outfit much like his, except it was yellow instead of black. Debbie for some reason felt that she should do the same, so she did, along with Simon. She was now the Pink Ranger, and he was Blue. They all found that they were now carrying weapons: skimitars for Debora, a whip for Mary, and a spear for Simon. It wasn't long before there were no more zombies on the third floor.

Back on floor number two, John had discovered that his weapon was a broad sword, and put away his lazer gun due to the crappy rate of fire. He and Paul were soon joined by the black, blue, yellow, and pink Rangers, and they fought with a vengence against the undead armies. When the battle seemed like it had been one, a new enemy appeared: a very large, golden monster, crashed through the wall as if it wasn't even there. It moaned like a zombie, and the Rangers prepared to handle it as one...

A/N: This story will probably be over soon. Goldor is about to get his zombie ass kicked!!! Please R&R


End file.
